


Moon Cake

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: "She's keeping you up isn't she?"Hinata smirked as she wrapped her hand with his. "We wanted cake."





	Moon Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So this was also a birthday gift for a lovely friend I hope you all enjoy it too!

_It was another late night, the S rank to help Amegakure declare sovereignty was a week long. As the 6th hokage, Kakashi seemed to have a special interest in its affairs after the fall of Pein and the Akatsuki. For a few months it was serving as a refuge for those who had no where else to go after the 4th shinobi war took hold. However it is also serving as a hub for rogues and bandits, the land of Water was already scrambling together as is. So calling on it's alley in the north seemed like the last thing to do._

_Sasuke was almost enthusiastic about the mission as it gave him a chance to exercise his skills again. Having been under his former sensei's "watchful eyes" after the war, it gave him and team taka a bit of breathing room without the anbu lurking around them near by. It was a lesser of two evils, the other being a lurker with Orochimaru..._

_He and his team were in an eight man squad with Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Sai as the small riots bloomed into an all out terf war and the innocence were not spared. They would rendezvous with Mei and her forces and work to end this fighting. It took the first 3 days of irradiation of bandits and rogues first, but nothing they couldn't handle. The next 2 were about recovery and long talks of negotiating terms, it felt like inverse deja vu for the Uchiha... After long session of talking and coming to terms, Amegakure had it's first official Amekage. The legacy Hanzo left behind seemed to have sprouted disciples over the years, and one of them proved themselves to be a rather formidable alley in the flurry._

That all felt like yesterday to him... but now after a week he was able to return home. Back to her.

He and Naruto were now jounin, Naruto taking up ranks with the anbu himself. Sakura traveling in the footsteps of her teacher as she traveled with her more often now. Karin working along side Shiho and the Crypt-analysis Team while Suigetsu and Juugo took to the interrogation forces. Sasuke sighed to himself, a small relief in knowing what to expect. 

Hinata was supposed to be asleep by now, she was 5 months pregnant and usually enjoyed long hours of sleep until late in the day. Now though, he found her. In the kitchen. Tending to a freshly made vanilla bean short cake with strawberries. There wasn't much light beyond a dim one in the kitchen when he approached the doorway. His shoes were off so he could lightly walk pass without too much detection, Hinata was always an odd girl, but this was something very brand new.

She was eating a strawberry covered in whipped creme with the cake neatly decorated and ready for eating in the morning. Sasuke loosely wrapped his arm around her stomach as he snuck a kiss on the corner of her lip where the lingering creme was. 

"She's keeping you awake?" He asked 

Hinata smirked as she wrapped her hand with his. "We wanted cake." she giggled. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here it was, short, sweet, and fluffy.


End file.
